The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus suitably applicable to a digital copying machine, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus capable of moving an original image obtained by scanning the original or changing the shape of the original image.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 63-215165 discloses a technique in which a mirror image output starting point corresponds to a turning point of an image repeat counter (at which the counting operation is switched to the reverse direction).
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-49073 discloses a technique concerning a local-area mirror having two storage means respectively used for normal images and mirror images.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-12823 discloses that both write and read addresses are used to erase unnecessary information.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-93352 relates to a local-area slant process in which a character image is converted into local-area data and normal data. Then master data is derived from the local-area data and the normal data.
However, the prior art disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 63-215165 has a disadvantage in that an image cannot be repeatedly arranged at equal intervals within the full line range through there is nothing which discloses or suggests that an image is repeatedly output a designated number of times. For example, a part of a repeated image may still be missing.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-49073 has a disadvantage in which there is nothing which discloses or suggests a timing offset between image data indicating a slant character and normal image data.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-12823 has a disadvantage in which both the read and write addresses must be controlled in order to erase unnecessary image data.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-93352 has a disadvantage in there is nothing which discloses or suggests a timing offset between image data indicating a slant character and normal image data.